Nissan Skyline
For the R35 GT-R, see here. The Nissan Skyline GT-R is a series of high-performance sports cars based on the Nissan Skyline compact car series. The first GT-R was built from 1969 to 1972, whilst the second generation was built in 1973 only. The GT-R brand name was revived by the R32 Skyline in 1989. The last generation of the Nissan Skyline, the R34, was produced from 1999 to 2002. Although, the GT-R label was used again by the Nissan GT-R R35 in 2007, it is noted, that it no longer is part of the Skyline model range. =Overview= C10 The Nissan Skyline 2000 GT-R KPGC-10 was the first car in the GT-R line, which was produced in 1969 until 1972. It is often referred as Hakosuka by the automobile enthusiast communty. Unlike the Skyline GT-R R32 and onwards, the 2000 GT-R was available as 2-door and 4-door car. Just like the R32, the KPGC 10 was dominating in motorsports. 'Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial' The Skyline C10 first appeared in Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial, which was the Japanese version of The Need for Speed. It was only available in gray paint. 'Shift Series' The Skyline C10 in Shift is praised for its handling, which compensates its lack of power compared to most Tier 1 cars. Fully tuned, the car is capable of going from 0-62 mph in under 4 seconds, making it a great tuning object. 'Need for Speed: World' On September 6, 2011, 2000GT-R C10 became available for 1500 SpeedBoost. It is a relatively cheap purchase, considering its great performance, which makes it very competitive in Tier 1. The best points of the C10 are acceleration and grip performance. Currently, the C10 has been removed from the car dealership. C110 The Nissan Skyline 2000 GT-R KPC-110 was the successor to the C10 GT-R, and replaced it in 1972. The KPC-110 body had a Fastback shape. Only 197 models were produced, as the car was built during the Oil Crisis of 1973. 'Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial' Like the Skyline C10, the KPC-110 only appeared in Over Drivin'. R32 The Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 is the third generation model of the Skyline GT-R series and was mainly designed to compete in Group A Racing. Because of constantly winning most of the races in Australian Touring Car Racing, Group A was cancelled. However, the car took championship in JGTC, Bathurst and even in the 1993 Pikes Peak International Hill Climb, as well. It's not surprising that the car was nicknamed 'Godzilla', since it was a very powerful car in track racing. Nowadays, the R32 is a popular car in the tuning community, due to these traits. 'Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial' Overall, the game had four versions of the GT-R including the R32 GT-R. 'Need for Speed: World' On November 18th, 2011 the Skyline GT-R R32 was made available for SpeedBoost in the car dealership. It performs very similar to the GT-R R34, although it possesses a stronger nitrous boost. 'Shift 2 Unleashed' For its low price, the R32 performs surprisingly. Thanks to its AWD system, the car is quite controllable in corners. Added with its good acceleration, the R32 is one of best choices for a Class C car. 'Need for Speed: The Run' In the Car Reveal Wrap Up #7 on September 4, 2011, the Skyline GT-R R32 was offically confirmed. The Underground Challenge Series of The Run will feature a Skyline R32 inspired by Eddie's original car from Underground. R33 In 1993, the Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 replaced the R32 as the third fourth generation model of the Skyline GT-R series. Aside from minor exterior changes, the Inline-Six engine was slightly updated with a new ignition system and ECU. In 1997, Nismo introduced a high-performance version of the R33, known as the 400R. 'Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial' The R33 was only seen in white paint in the game. It was also illustrated on the cover of the game. R34 The Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 was released in January 1999 and is the direct successor to the R33 Skyline, which detached the R32. In comparison with the R33, the R34 GT-R was made to be shorter (from front to rear), and the front wheels were made closer to the front. The valve covers were also painted glossy red, rather than dull black. A new feature of the R34 GT-R was a 5.8" LCD multifunction display on the center of the dashboard, which showed seven different live readings of engine and vehicle statistics such as turbocharger pressure (1.2 bar max), oil and water temperature, among others. The GT-R V-spec model added two extra features to the display: intake and exhaust gas temperatures. Nismo Multi-function Displays (MFD) could be bought at an extra cost, which included an additional lap timer and an increase in boost pressure measurement to 2 bar. The R34 GT-R V-spec models came equipped with the ATTESA E-TS Pro system and an Active LSD at the rear, while standard GT-R models came with the non-Pro system and a conventional mechanical differential. The V-spec model also had a firmer suspension, and lower ground clearance. The GT-R V-Spec is distinguished from the GT-R by its carbon-fibre front bumper extension. 'Need for Speed: High Stakes' The R34 first debuted in the Japanese version of Need for Speed: High Stakes. It's classified in performance category AA, and can be bought and modified in career mode. 'Underground Series' Compared to any vehicle featured in Underground 1, the Skyline has the best acceleration and top speed, though it also tends to understeer in corners. In Underground 2, the R34 hasn't changed much, except that its handling was slightly improved. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' Like any tuner car, the top speed of the car became nerfed. Players generally favour the handling and acceleration of the car, which can make it competitive in the final race with Darius in the game. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Skyline GT-R reuses the traits from ProStreet and is therefore a good choice for Grip. A fully tuned Skyline with drag setup can easily reach 8.0 seconds in quarter mile drags. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' Like seen in the Underground series, the R34 is capable of reaching very high top speeds again. In contrast, it accelerates worse than in ProStreet, but is still good in corners. 'Need for Speed: World' On December 9, 2010, the Skyline R34 became available to players. It was first purchaseable as a tuned car (Underground Edition) for SpeedBoost. The stock version of the R34 was added to World on March 3, 2011 for in-game cash only. The E34 Skyline GT-R is critized for heavy understeer in corners, but is also praised for its quick acceleration. It's mainly used in pursuits by most World players. Equipped with pro parts, the R34 can beat the Lotus Elise in a race. 'Shift Series' In terms of performance, the R34 is a great car for any race type, thanks to its controllabilty and acceleration. =Stats= =Gallery= C10 Pgc10 over drivin.jpg|C10 2000GT-R Sedan in Over Drivin' Skyline Memorial. Skyline2000gt-rshift.jpg|C10 2000GT-R in Shift. Skyline2000gt-rshift2u.jpg|Modified C10 2000GT-R in Shift 2 Unleashed. R34 File:Nissan_Skyline_GT-R_in_the_Japanese_version_of_Need_for_Speed_High_Stakes.png|GT-R R34 in the Japanese PSX version of High Stakes. File:BonusSkylineGT-RfromtheJapanesevers.png|GT-R R34 bonus car in the Japanese PSX version of High Stakes. skylinegt-ru1.png|GT-R R34 in Underground. skylinegtreddieu1.jpg|Eddie's GT-R R34 in Underground. lostprophetsskyline.jpg|'lostprophet' GT-R R34 in Underground. skylinegt-r.jpg|GT-R R34 in Underground 2. 017-055.jpg|GT-R R34 in the PSP version of Need For Speed: Underground Rivals. 017-056.jpg|GT-R R34 Boss Car in the PSP version of Underground Rivals. File:Skylinegtr.jpg|GT-R R34 in the PS2, PS3, Xbox, Xbox 360, Gamecube, Wii and PC versions of Carbon. File:Skyline.jpg|GT-R R34 in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions of ProStreet. Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) in NFS Undercover.jpg|GT-R R34 in Undercover. File:NISSAN_R34_GT-R_RESHOOTS.jpg|GT-R V-Spec R34 in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Shift. skylineworld.jpg|GT-R R34 in World. File:Eddie.jpg|Eddie's (Underground Edition) GT-R R34 in World. Category:Cars in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: High Stakes Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon: Own the City Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:Nissan Category:I6 powered Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:100-200 Horsepower Cars Category:200-300 Horsepower Cars Category:RWD Cars